<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cabin trip by scoopsahcy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256019">cabin trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoopsahcy/pseuds/scoopsahcy'>scoopsahcy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Edgeplay, F/M, Graphic Description, Hair-pulling, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering, shower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoopsahcy/pseuds/scoopsahcy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you and steve go to a cabin for two weeks. on his way back from the grocery one day, he gets stuck in the snow. he calls to tell you he'll be back late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Harrington &amp; Original Female Character(s), Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cabin trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yay! my first post on here! this was requested on my tumblr, scoopsahcy, which you should go check out :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat at the kitchen table of the cabin you and Steve were staying in for the next two weeks and waited impatiently for him to get back. He’d been gone for over four hours, even though the store was only five miles away.</p><p>You jumped up when the phone rang, picking it up as quick as you could.</p><p>“Hello?” you practically yelled.</p><p>“Hey, it’s me.”</p><p>“Where are you? I’ve been worried sick.”</p><p>“The roads are shut down ‘cus of the snow. I’d walk if that was an option.”</p><p>You felt some relief and you sighed. “I was afraid something happened to you.”</p><p>“Other than a massive inconvenience, I’m fine. I’m using a payphone outside the store.”</p><p>“All right. Do you have any idea how long it’s gonna be?”</p><p>He didn’t answer for a few seconds. “It looks like they’re taking down the blockades, so probably soon.”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll see you when you get back.”</p><p>“Okay. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>The relief that coursed through your body was indescribable. Now you knew he was safe, which lifted a weight off your shoulders.</p><p>★⋆★⋆★⋆★⋆★⋆★⋆★⋆★⋆★⋆★⋆★⋆★</p><p>Steve returned about ten minutes later with bags full of food. After he took off his gloves and coat, you helped him put the groceries away before pulling him into a hug.</p><p>“You okay?” he chuckled.</p><p>“I was just worried. I didn’t hear from you for hours.”</p><p>“I know. I couldn’t even get into the store until right before I called you.”</p><p>“I wish I’d known. I would’ve come to keep you company.”</p><p>He smiled before pulling you into a kiss.</p><p>Smiling back, you stood up on tiptoe to whisper in his ear, “It’s been lonely here without you.” Running your hand down over his chest, you pulled back and bit your lip while staring up at him.</p><p>You saw the flare of desire flash in his eyes before he bent down and scooped you up against his chest and headed for the bedroom. Chuckling, you kissed the side of his neck, then took his earlobe between your teeth, biting it gently.</p><p>Giving a groan, he entered the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him before setting you down in front of the queen-sized bed. He started undoing the row of buttons on the front of his flannel shirt as you watched him.</p><p>You didn’t see Steve in flannel that often, just during the cold months. He claimed it wasn’t his style and that it didn’t suit him. But every time you saw the tight fabric hugging his arms and chest, you just wanted to rip it off of him.</p><p>When you broke the kiss you glanced up, seeing that Steve was staring down at you hungrily, a sly smirk on his face.</p><p>When he had finished with the buttons, you stood and shoved the shirt off his shoulders before reaching down and pushing his white tee shirt upwards in a silent plea for him to remove it. He reached down and grasped the hem of the shirt, lifting it up over his head in one fell swoop.</p><p>Licking your lips, you reached for his belt buckle, but your movement was halted when one of his big, warm hands wrapped around your wrist.</p><p>“Your turn,” he drawled, softly pushing you back down onto the bed and pulling your t-shirt up over your head.</p><p>You were wearing a simple tan bra, but the way he looked at you made you feel as though you were wearing nothing at all. He crawled on top of you, dipping his head to capture your mouth with his. His tongue entered your mouth, and he reached under you to unhook the clasp of your bra and toss it to the floor. He slid one hand down over your breast, tweaking the nipple between his fingers and receiving a moan.</p><p>His other hand wandered across your stomach before dipping underneath the elastic waistband of your jeans. You broke the kiss with a gasp as he fingered you under your underwear.</p><p>He pulled your jeans down your legs, barely giving you time to kick them off before he was hooking his fingers under the elastic of your panties and skimming those off, as well.</p><p>When you were completely naked, he gently kissed you again, his large, hard body pressing against your own. You spread your legs spread to make room for his hips, and you arched against him. Pinning both your hands to the mattress on either side of your head, he kissed the front of your throat, smiling when he felt the vibrations of your moans on his lips before moving to your chest.</p><p>You gasped at the feeling of his unshaven facial hair over your sensitive flesh as he sucked your right nipple into his mouth. You bit your lip at the way his tongue swirled the hard pink bud and how his hands held your wrists tightly against the pillow. By the time his mouth drifted down to your stomach, you were writhing on the bed and whining with desire.</p><p>You felt his hot breath move over your bikini line, his hands spreading your thighs wider and moving the back of your calves over his shoulders. Now that your hands were free, you reached down and ran your hands through his hair, which flopped down and covered his face.</p><p>Looking down, you met his gaze, the sight of his face between your legs, and the feeling of his lips as he kissed your thighs. His arms hooked around your hips, holding them down as you involuntarily ground against absolutely nothing.</p><p>At the first touch of his tongue, you threw your head back against the pillow, your hands tugging his hair as your back arched, hips grinding down on his mouth. He didn’t tease, hesitate, or start slowly - he went in like a lion on its prey, and all you could do was moan louder than you meant to. He sucked your clit in a way that made you see stars, and when he slid two fingers into you, you almost bowed off the bed in pleasure.</p><p>Steve built you up, pushing you closer and closer to the edge, until the coil in your stomach was wound tight and hot and your thighs started shaking with the need for release. You were almost there before he stopped.</p><p>Writhing in frustration, you lifted your head and saw that he was grinning at you, his mouth and mustache glistening with your wetness. You wanted to complain, but quickly changed your mind as he stood up from the bed and started to remove his pants.</p><p>Propping yourself up on your elbows, you pressed your thighs together in an attempt to ease the ache between them. Watching greedily as Steve undid his belt buckle, you licked your lips as he pushed his jeans and boxer briefs down his long, muscular legs and exposed himself.</p><p>“You ready?” he asked as he grabbed a condom, slipping it on swiftly.</p><p>Nodding, you spread your legs in invitation. His eyes shone bright as he climbed on the bed and crawled up over your body. The sensation of his hips sliding between your thighs caused your back to arch and a moan to slip out of your mouth</p><p>He nudged at your entrance, and you kissed him, wordlessly begging him to fuck you. Gliding your fingers up over his arms, your nails dug sharply into his shoulders at the feel of him sliding inside you. He was so big, so hard, and went so deep, that you were panting by the time he bottomed out.</p><p>His warm breath blew over your cheek as he groaned and leaned down to kiss the side of your neck. Tossing your head back, you gave him full access to your throat, which would be covered in hickeys the next day.</p><p>When he started to pull out, you whimpered and lifted your legs to wrap around his waist, trying to keep him locked inside. His thrusts were timed perfectly - a slow, agonizing withdrawal followed by a quick snap of his hips that hit the exact spot needed to make you cry out in pleasure.</p><p>Gasping his name, you used your feet to push him even further into you. You had been so close to coming before, with his mouth on you, so it didn’t take long for this to push you back up to the edge. You whined at the sensations, knowing that you were so close, toes curling and eyes closing in anticipation of your orgasm.</p><p>Steve, always in tune with your body, knew what you needed. Reaching one of his hands down and zeroing in on your clit, his fingers began moving in a fast, circular motion. The combined sensations of his cock and fingers caused the orgasm to hit you like a tsunami, dragging you under with the pleasure.</p><p>You cried out his name as you writhed and shuddered and came all over him. Your clenching walls brought a string of moans from his lips, and he trembled above you as he came, grunting your name over and over like a prayer, touching your foreheads together.</p><p>His thrusts slowed down, and you whimpered as you recovered from your high. Your foreheads were still connected, and as the two of you shakily panted he pulled away to look at you.</p><p>You both chuckled before you realized his left hand was gripping your thigh, squeezing hard enough to leave fingertip shaped bruises. He leaned in again and kissed you, which is how you spent the next few seconds.</p><p>When you both had started to calm down, he rolled off of you and to the side. You tried not to whimper in disappointment at the feel of him exiting you. He pulled you in close after he pulled off the condom, wrapping his arm around your waist as he settled onto his back, your cheek on his shoulder.</p><p>You were still out of breath, and cuddling with him made you realize how sweaty and sticky you two had gotten. But it was nice, comforting almost.</p><p>You curled a leg up over his thigh as he reached down to grab one of the blankets that had gotten kicked to the side, pulling it up over the two of you in order to combat the cold cabin air that was now causing goosebumps to rise on your sweat-slickened skin and making both of you shiver.</p><p>Sighing contentedly, you traced random patterns over his tan skin, fingers twirling in his chest hair as you whispered, “I love you,” you mumbled loud enough for him to hear.</p><p>He kissed the top of your head. “I love you, too. So much.”</p><p>It wasn’t long before the sound of Steve’s heartbeat and the soft rise and fall of his breaths put you to sleep.</p><p>★⋆★⋆★⋆★⋆★⋆★⋆★⋆★⋆★⋆★⋆★⋆★</p><p>Waking up the next morning, your hands and feet were like ice. Even with the blankets on top of you and Steve’s body heat engulfing you, you were freezing.</p><p>You shivered as you pulled his arm off of you, throwing on your t-shirt from the night before. You silently walked out to the living room and fixed the thermometer.</p><p>You decided the quickest way to warm up was a hot shower, and that’s exactly what you did. It took a solid five minutes for the water to get warm, but you jumped in as soon as it did.</p><p>You flinched when you felt hands on your sides from behind, but smiled when you turned around and saw Steve.</p><p>“Did I wake you?” you asked.</p><p>He shook his head. “Nope.”</p><p>You pulled him in for a kiss before he backed you into the wall, making you giggle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>